


A Different Reality

by TimeWindow



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Boyd & Erica Own A Diner, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski Endgame, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Isaac Is Helping Abused Children, Lawyer Derek Hale, M/M, OCC Characters, Oops, Scott Is Helping Sick Animals, Scott and Stiles are Brothers, Stiles & Allison Friends For Life!!, Stiles Owns A Bookshop, and well they aren't friends, but like stepbrothers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-18 05:44:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2337341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeWindow/pseuds/TimeWindow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something is in the water....Derek is sure. He comes home to Beacon Hills, and history seems to have rewritten itself. Everyone is all grown up with jobs, and new relationships, but no recollection of Derek. Derek is determined to solve this mystery, bring HIS teenagers back and maybe finally tell Stiles how he feels. In the mean time, he is stumbling around trying to make sense of everything!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Homecoming Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Hey :)  
> This is going to be a multi-chaper fic,  
> probably only ever going to be updated when inspiration arises.  
> So don't say I didn't warn you!  
> Yeah... ENJOY. xo

The rain dropped in little droplets on Derek’s windshield, slowly melting into each other and forming larger sections of rain. It wasn’t exactly an unusual occurrence for it to rain, however it was not so much expected by Derek when he entered California. The sight of the welcome sign increased Derek’s excitement a little, sending a tiny chill and his foot to push on the accelerator a bit harder, making the Camero purr from the extra power. The gush of wind slicing through the thin crack of window, grazed across his cheek, making Derek tense a little from the cooler temperature.

It had been a while since he has been back in Beacon Hills. Been home. Derek deep down missed the crazy town and the crazier teenagers, well adults now, even more; not that he would let them know that. He could imagine Stiles with his full blown, teeth showing smile, getting a little arrogant by the fact Derek, the “all tough and brooding man” missed him. Shifting the gear, Derek pushed the car faster than the speed limit allowed as he approached the once abandoned Hale house. Now, after years and years of money and other people’s time, the Hale house had now been fully restored to its original appearance.

The beautiful wood panelling, painted white held sets of electric blue stutters over the windows. The shutters rattled a little against the wind, which howled, as if they were charged, indicating to Derek that it might be the beginning of a storm. This made his hands itch to make the turn that lead to the house.

Eventfully seeing the sight of the polished rebuilt house, Derek sighed, dropping his duffel bag at the bottom of the veranda stairs, and then paddling to the door where he brought out a shiny new silver key. As he slide the key into the door and twisted, hearing the perfect sound of the metallic click, Derek realised he was finally home... god was it good to be home.

The very next morning, Derek decided to get himself reunited with the surround forest, by taking a run. His chest was glistening with a thin layer of sweat, while his runners were covered in wet mud, when he hears the unmistakable sounds of heart beats. The Hale house was situated far enough from the actual centre of Beacon Hills, that visitors in the area was really rare. As Derek turned the corner he saw Scott and Isaac standing in front of said house.

“Do you think the tenant would sell?” Scott asked Isaac, while deeply in awe. Isaac laughed but offered a reassuring pat to Scott’s shoulder.

“Maybe if we give a high enough offer? I mean with the new bonus I should be receiving, we are bound to be able to give at least a reasonable price” Isaac seemed to nod to himself, almost as if saying ‘Yes, Isaac, that was good’. With slight confusion Derek approached the pair and stood firmly behind them, just as Scott turned, making a very manly sounding squeal and then clearing his voice with an offer of his hand.

“Doctor Leahey-McCall, and this is my husband, also Doctor Leahey-McCall” waving in the directions of Isaac. Derek slowly grabbed his hand and shook it.

“Scott, I know who you are... wait you and Isaac are married? What happened to Allison?”

“What? Who?” Confusion reached his eyes immediately, Derek knew that was the wrong thing to say, and tried to back track a little.

“Nevermind” Derek muttered under his breath, only loud enough the pair heard. Scott then kept talking as if Derek didn’t interrupt.

“Okay....well we would like to make you an offer for your house, you see my husband and I would be expanding our family soon, and well...”

“We want children, lots of them” Isaac blurted out before Scott could finish. Isaac blushed furiously and Scott gently rubbed his partner’s back in long strokes. Standing there Derek was getting cold, as he was shirtless, so he politely as he can offer them to come in. Derek was never great at human interaction, but tried his best.

“Follow me.” Isaac and Scott looked at each other in mock horror, undecided whether Derek was safe or not.

“Fuck, what is wrong with you two? I swear I expected puppy piles and all the sappy shit from you two the first moment of my return” Both men followed Derek as he spoke, listening with such confusion, Derek could smell it, yet still maintained almost a formal exterior.

“Sorry, have we met before” Isaac obviously was first to voice his lost demeanour, but Scott followed suit.

“Yeah... did you bring your puppy in for check up or something at the clinic? Because man, I see a lot of puppies everyday, you know Vet and all” Derek shook his head, ‘They must be joking him, right?’ he thought to himself.

“Perhaps one of my trauma patients, like I feel maybe I had counselled you before, even though I mainly do abused children” Derek actually looked shocked for once in his life. With a sharp shake of his head he decided to do some damage control. While pulling a clean folded Henley from the couch, he put it on, and then looked at the couple.

“I am not selling” he stated simply. Scott and Isaac looked like kicked puppies from the prospect of not having the house. They declined the offer of a drink, even though Derek only had water and, well water. The pair then was on their way with a small smile, leaving their number for in case Derek changed his mind.

Due to the disastrous morning Derek endured, he decided to look around town, and maybe get some groceries for his house. As he drove the sleek Camero into the town square he got loads of stares, and even with the thick windows in between him and the outside world, he could hear the faint whispers. In a small place like Beacon Hills, a car like Derek’s was bound to get some attention. How he saw it, it was his dramatic entrance back into town.

After getting some necessities he was simply cruising around when he saw this little diner. The Cat and Bear. Derek parked up front and hopped out quickly as he heard his stomach rumble. It was around late afternoon, and he hadn’t eaten since the morning, after Scott and Isaac left, so Derek knew it was time to fill his appetite. When he stepped in, it felt like being transported back to his childhood. The smell of grease in the air enveloped him. He could almost taste the meaty pull pork burgers and the salted curly fries. Derek was in fact pretty lost in his senses that the voice startled him back to reality.

“Sugar, table for one?” Derek looked at the woman in front of him. Big, blonde curls, red lips that covered that animalistic smirk, the low cut top and the overly done eyeliner. He should have known by the voice that he as looking at Erica. Derek forgetting that morning grabbed Erica by the shoulders and hugged her tightly.

“Boyd!” She screeched out in rapid fire, just as quickly a big, dark skinned man came stomping towards Derek. Derek pulled away, looking at the wall of muscle in front of him, his smile increasing.

“God, Boyd, it is great to see you, do you own this place?” Derek commented as he let go of Erica completely and placed his hand on Boyd’s shoulder, like he use to. The man slowly nodded but his eyes hard, staring intently at Derek’s hand.

“Sir, please release your hand from my shoulder before I have to call the police and kick you out for molesting my fiancée” Derek at that stepped back, almost tripping when customers walked in. Wide eyed, he felt a sense of nostalgia from that morning. Derek at that thought lost his hunger during the confrontation and run to his car without a backwards glance, but not before hearing the owners calling his crazy.

By this point, Derek was in deep thought thinking about his day, first Scott and Isaac, then Boyd and Erica... what is happening? Derek quickly shook his head and paced himself to focus on the road again. He was half way home when the most unfortunate occurrence happened. Some minivan hit the back of his Camero, bumping, as he stopped at the red light. The driver quickly ran out in a flurry.

“Oh My, I am so sorry sir, my children were distracting me, you see they were playing in the back, kicking and screaming, and I swear I just looked back for a second, but oops. Yeah you will want my details” she was a mess of hair and had throw up on the collar of her shirt. Faster than the way she spoke, she was back from her car holding a thick leather journal. She passed her details to Derek and he quickly scribbled in messy, curly writing as the female continued to speak.

“I know you won’t believe me, but I am usually very very responsible, I mean after all I am a high school teacher.... you know at Beacon Hills High. And I promise I am usually much more collected and less rambly, it is just I am so tired and god, I am so sorry” With that said, Derek clipped his pen and looked at the woman properly as he handed the details back. What he saw shocked him. Once the posed and angelic Allison was now a frumpy, bumbly female, wearing glasses. Mouth in an ‘o’ Derek blinked rapidly, as if to try and clear the image of the woman in front of him.

“No problem” he said simply and then drove away. Of course Allison also had no idea who he was. There was something in the water, and Derek was determined to find out what.

Weeks passed by, when Derek decided to call Allison. He needed answers, and he hoped that even with the change of exterior, she was still the sweet and willing helper on the inside. The two made plans to have coffee in town, near this little bookshop. Allison greeted Derek with a chaste kiss on the cheek and a one armed hug.

Today she looked much more put together in a summer dress and her hair piled on the top of her head, in a signature messy bun. Yet she still carried those dark, heavy bags under her eyes, indicating to Derek she still was not getting enough sleep.

After ordering their drinks. Derek wanting coffee, no sugar or milk, and Allison ordering a herbal tea, Derek couldn’t restrain himself from asking.

“What happened to you and Scott”? Allison wore the same expression as Scott did at the question. Perplexed.

“Scott McCall? God I haven’t seen him since like High school”

“Ummmm I was under the impression you two were dating...”

“Oh no no no, he is gay, always have been you know, plus he never gave me the time of day during high school. He was like popular, you know friends with Jackson Whittmore and Lydia Martin.... Wow I would have loved to have dated him, I would have been noticed then, you know dating the co-captain of the lacrosse team.... every girl’s dream” She laughed bitterly. Derek just stared, the wheels in his head were turning so fast and all that came out of his mouth was a slight sound that resembled a whine. Yet Allison continued.

“I guess that is why I was surprised you called and asked on a date. Shit, I shouldn’t have said that, but you know, I am damn lonely, ever since that bastard Matt walked out on me, and I was alone raising two boys.” Derek at that felt sick in his stomach and stood, throwing a few bills onto the table, enough to cover the bill.

“Allison, I am not feeling so hot, can we get a raincheck on this coffee thing?”

“Ummm, yeah, sure.... there is a bathroom in the book store next door. My friend owns the place, he would let you use it, if you need one” Derek nodded as he felt bile rise; he let Allison lead the way. Derek could feel his stomach churn violently, his mouth tasting sour and his head spinning.

However his stomach continued to drop further as he saw the name of the book store. The Hale, was printed in massive cursive letters above the door, he stood, stone cold in utter shock. When he heard the little bell above the door ring, as Allison pushed the door, he saw him.

“Stiles, it’s Alli, I brought a friend” Allison announced, the man named Stiles turned his head, planting a 500 watt smile on his face and blinding the two visitors. Derek’s heart begun to race and, he felt so sick that he actually ran away.... all the way home. Derek shoved the key into the door with shaky hands, opening it and then plopping onto the bed, above the covers, completely clothed. Slowly he let all the facts melt in, and fell asleep.

The following morning, he went to collect his car from outside the coffee place. But he had to pass The Hale on his way there. Knowing his luck, Derek also had to bump into Stiles as he was placing a big blackboard of specials outside the door, causing a big thump on the concrete as the board fell from Stile’s hands, and Stiles promptly falling onto it with a groan.

“Man, what are you made of, a wall of muscle?” He got up brushing invisible dirt from his arms and knees, then turning to face Derek. “Hey, aren’t you Allison’s friend from yesterday?” His smile returning into something resembling a giant, glowing grin.

“Yeah”

“Ohhh I am Stiles, owner of The Hale” He beamed, extending his hand to Derek.

“Derek”

“Wow a man of few words” Stiles laughed as if Derek made a joke, Derek hummed, darting his eyes. “Well I better get working” Stiles continued and then proceeded to turn towards the door again.

“Oh and we should have coffee some time” He winked over his shoulder. That look sent warmth through his body, at the slight familiarity of the action. But before he could get too excited, Derek decided to collect his car, then driving home a little too fast.

Not sure how to proceed, Derek spent the rest of the day reading in silence, until around dinner time, where he left the book fanned out on his couch to make dinner. The sauce of spaghetti was bubbling away and the pasta was cooking, when Derek hear the sound of gravel crunching under tires, prompting Derek someone was here.

The door bell rung 30 seconds later, confirming what his ears heard. While wiping his hands on the tea towel on his left shoulder, Derek approached the door in long strides, answering it. He wasn’t expecting to see Stiles on the other side holding a bottle of red wine.

“Hey.... how did you know where I lived?” Derek asked, as he looked outside with critical eyes. They panned slowly across the horizon, as if he waited to see some evil that followed Stiles. Although his checking was interrupted by Stiles shoving the bottle and trying to push inside.

“Ummm, Sherriff’s child?” at that Derek stumbled back slightly, enough to let Stiles into the open living room.

“Wow, something smells awesome” Stiles continued when Derek said nothing and went back into the kitchen to finish dinner. Derek smiled to himself a little, turning around then, to smirk at Stiles as he leaned against the counter.

“You are staying for dinner” it wasn’t a question, nor was it is firm statement, but Stiles nodded and walked into the small kitchen, crowding Derek a little. Stiles looked straight into Derek’s eyes, the intense kind of way and then raised his hand. Derek thought he was going to touch his cheek or hoped, especially when Stiles leaned forward.

But unexpectedly, he dipped a metal teaspoon into the sauce bubbling away, and then put it into his mouth humming something orgasmic. Sighing Derek closed the draw he assumed Stiles got the teaspoon from when he was deep in thought, then turning the heat off. In a grouchy manner, he ordered Stiles to set the table when he cleans up for dinner.

When he returned, Stiles had a bowl of spaghetti, while sitting on the couch, with the TV turned on in high volume. The scene reminded him of before he left.

_The pack all crowding around to watch a movie. Scott and Allison cuddled up, Isaac on the floor with his knees up to his chin, Erica on Boyd’s lap on the arm chair. Leaving only two spots on the second couch, which had Stiles curled up, with a bowl of food, and his feet in fluffy socks on Derek’s lap, as Derek slowly stroked his ankles._

When he slipped out of the memory, he was in that exact position with Stiles now. Stiles was looking at him with wide eyes and almost a pained look in his eyes.

“I know you, don’t I.... I mean not in this reality, maybe another one”

“Maybe” Derek whimpered then slide Stiles’ feet off him to go get some spaghetti for himself. The rest of the night was relaxed and filled with simple conversation, mainly from Stiles. But once it hit 8 o’clock, Stiles was running out the door saying he had an early morning. Derek decided to just resign to bed after that, letting that longing feeling to touch Stiles again melt away through sleep.


	2. Re-grounding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter,  
> Finally starting to pick this up.  
> Hopefully we shall have a solution soon :D  
> Thank You For Reading!  
> xo

That little routine happened a few more times in the following month. Life was getting pretty good in other aspects too. Derek decided that it was time to perhaps get a job, applying almost everywhere. He ended up with a law firm, not exactly what he expected or even desired, but the money was really good, and it allowed his degree to finally come in handy.

It was mid spring when Miss Lydia Martin showed up at his office, in a tight blue dress and a Jackson in tow. From what Derek gathered, Lydia was now modelling, while Jackson was acting. Both came to Derek with dire help to help make a scandal between them disappear.

“Danny cannot know” Lydia screeched as she entered “he is the love of my life, and Jackson is his best friend” Lydia proceeded in the same loud, high pitched voice. “God, and I would be wrecked if he divorces me, especially since it was an accident” Derek nodded as she spoke. With a sigh, Derek called in his assistant. Who escorted Lydia into the other room to fill out some forms.

Derek then turned to Jackson with a poker face. No one could argue that Derek wasn’t good at his job. He had a very good eye for knowing what people wanted, even better he was a shark in the court room. This very moment he could tell Jackson had a side to this story, or perhaps a little more than Lydia was willing to tell.

“And you?”

“I want the same” Jackson said as he looked out the window. Derek hummed, leaving the room silent then. Despite his antisocial nature, he knew how to do this job better than anyone in this corporate world. So Derek waited for Jackson to tell him what he really wants him to do.

“Actually.... I want to you to ruin Danny.... he is the highest corporate business man in the technology industry, and I want him to fall”

“Why?”

“I want Lydia, she can say she doesn’t love me, but god, we were fucking for years before this scandal came out, and Danny didn’t even know because he is too busy to even notice her” Derek hummed again, Jackson continued to rant. “I can take care of her, I have the money, and I love her....why is that not enough?. Derek felt for Jackson, in this reality he was less douche, but Derek had a job, he then stood.

“I am sorry Jackson, I unfortunately cannot help you with that” with everything said, Derek walks out of the office with a gentle pat on Jackson’s shoulder.

****

Derek detailed the entire story to his now friends, Allison and Stiles, as they ate dinner at Olive Garden.

“So what?! Scandal happening to people that live to entertain us, wow what a surprise” Allison remarked with sarcasm.

“Awww Alli, come on, this is exciting” Stiles commented with enthusiasm, while clapping his hands and bouncing in his seat. It was very adorable Derek thought. He couldn’t help the small smile the crept upon his face. Derek might just be as in love with this Stiles than the one back in his normal reality.

“Well Allison, maybe you would feel better when I ask you to be my date to a company event?” Allison’s eyes almost popped out of her head at how massive they went, Stiles’ face fell at the idea. “You came come too, Stiles” Derek said to try rectify the situation; he hated Stiles sad. Both participants nodded before going back to eating.

****

The event was to celebrate the new up and coming actress Jennifer Blake; it seemed the whole town had arrived, perhaps because it was Beacon Hills’ most exciting event since Lydia, Danny and Jackson’s debut into the industry. Everyone who was anybody in this town was dressed in long gowns and sleek suits.

Allison arrived at Derek’s 20 minutes before the event started, dressed in a long, black, lace, trumpet style dress with matching gloves that reached her elbows, courtesy of an old friend of Derek’s back in New York. Stiles obviously wasn’t far behind, in his navy blue suit, light blue shirt and a striped tie around his neck.

“Hey Der”, he announced as he hopped out of his jeep, “Help a man out and tie his tie?” Grinning Stiles took the porch stairs 2 at a time, until he was in front of Derek. Derek’s hands slipped around his neck and down the length of the tie. Derek worked his skilful hands into twists and knots, until he formed a tie. He furrowed his eyebrows together as he looked at the two friends in front of him.

“You guys clean up good”, trying to be casual as he went to the Camero and opened the door for the pair, before entering the driver seat himself. In fact he was feeling a little nostalgic. The last time he saw these people in elegant gowns and suits was senior prom.

The whole ride to the event, there was a slight buzz within the Cameo, maybe it was the constant chatter of Allison in the back seat about how she always wanted to be best friends with Lydia, Derek ensured to introduce them, or maybe it was the hand twitching of Stiles, as if he wanted to reach out and stroke Derek’s leg. It would have not even been a thought before. Derek was accustomed to Stiles running his hands up and down his legs.

_It was the weekly pack “meeting”, Derek used the term loosely, because it usually turns into pizza and movies. Everyone sat in their spots on the couches, leaving Derek squeezed next to Stiles._

_“Ahhhhh, this is not working” Stiles exclaimed loudly mid movie. Then proceeded to flop his legs over Derek’s, It was not an unusual position for the two, in fact it happened often enough it became normal._

_Derek was feeling a little brave tonight, and pushed Stiles’ legs off of his lap. Stiles made a weird look, touching Derek’s thigh, asking if he was okay, with his eyes. They were all big and doe like, that Derek couldn’t help the gentle smile._

_“I just want to try something new tonight” he whispered in Stiles’ ear. Then moved his legs upon Stiles’ lap, so his legs were resting like Stiles’ were previously, and his feet hung over the armrest. Stiles laughed, but placed his hands on Derek’s ankles and stroked softly up and down his leg. Derek felt his muscles relax._

“I think we are here” Stiles’ words brought Derek back into the present. He quickly composed himself and tried to find a park. The lot was busy and the places were filling up fast with sleek, black cars and limos. “Ohhhhh there” Stiles pointed to a spot a little to the left. Derek turned right into the spot first time round.

“Wow” Allison acclaimed. “Your parking game is strong” Stiles and Derek looked at her as if she was talking gibberish. She looked at the pair wide eyed. “What? The kids say it all the time. I think it is cool?” Stiles laughed as Derek thought about how she was talking gibberish. Children these days have their own dialect.

****

The whole spectacular was very high in standards. For such a small town to have a New York standard party, impressed Derek immensely. As the event was winding down, Derek heard the loud bang. Quickly grabbing Stiles and ducking under the table they were standing by. Allison had followed along with a wide, shocked expression.

“Fuck, was that a gun shot?” Stiles asked. He was shaking slightly in his place, still wrapped up in Derek’s arms. Derek nodded, then hushed Stiles. The last thing he needed was to have Stiles get shot.

“Everyone, hands up, and give me your money or jewellery. It is okay ladies I have you covered.” Derek assumed that was the person that had shot the gun. There was another bang, then Derek heard the sound that told him the chandelier is no longer attached to the ceiling, but in fact on the ground now. “Now” they heard the man yell. There was some scurrying around outside the table sheet.

Stiles and Allison were now shaking in their shoes. Derek tried to calm Stiles down, not sure if in this reality he had panic attacks. That would be a bad thing now. In his moment of worry, he didn’t notice the table sheet moving, to reveal a man with a gun pointed at them. Shocked Derek had to think fast.

“Allison?” The gun man questioned. Stiles and Derek’s eyes looked at Allison questioningly.

“Hey Matt, good to see you still at it” Allison said a little too casually. Only Derek knew she was scared shitless.

**Author's Note:**

> I Hope You Liked That!!  
> You can find me also on TUMBLR:  
> www.thetimewindow.tumblr.com


End file.
